


queen of the gas station

by computereality



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/computereality/pseuds/computereality
Summary: madara met his soulmate at the gas station.collection of drabbles set in the same universe.





	1. birth of a new day

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: when you meet your soulmate for the first time, you get a flashback/relive their entire lives.  
10 drabbles planned. might change, but not much. few of them are already written, so it shouldn't take long to finish this.  
the easiest way to read this is by using 'entire work' function.

we met at the gas station.  
too late to go to sleep, too early to be awake. filling the tank, i was looking at the horizon. gradient on the sky getting lighter and lighter every minute.  
i went to pay for the gas. there was a boy, i thought it was a girl at first, smoking nearby the motel, looked just like a prostitute waiting for his client.  
until our eyes met and i suddenly remembered.  
the memories that are not mine. the memories i don’t want to wield.   
and i needed to rescue him from there.  
he let me.


	2. transference

i saw someone that looked like me in those memories.  
he called me izuna. i knew i was his brother.  
i saw it all in the memories. our father, our clan, our enemies, our fights. the boy he met at the river.  
the last fight. the people that felt so distant, but i knew their names.  
i felt myself getting stabbed by tobirama senju.  
i saw the man that looked like me sitting near me. telling me everything will be okay.  
and then i died.  
i found myself at the gas station again. looking at him, no, looking at izuna.


	3. strangers

“so, why are you travelling?” izuna asked me, looking way too comfortable in a car of somebody he met maybe an hour ago.  
to find a purpose - that’s what i wanted to say.  
“to have fun.” i answered.  
i could feel his gaze, dark eyes became red while reflecting the sun, strangely familiar.  
“you’re clearly not the type that likes to party.” he finally said.  
probably the first time he saw me smile. “and how do you know that, huh?”   
“i know you.” i could hear him whispering. “you are my brother.”  
but he knows _the other madara_, not me.


	4. starvation

together, we starve.  
we never talk about this, but it’s there, right between us.  
his smooth skin. neck hiding in the hair, drops of sweat. me, wishing i could taste them.  
he licked his pink lips, like he just heard what i was thinking.  
he teases me. i never answer to that.   
i prefer visualising than taking steps. imagining him beneath me, hair tangled on my pillow. asking for more, never telling me he loves me.  
i do wonder sometimes what he would want from me.   
but here i am, staring at him.  
only staring at him.  
wanting, never getting.


	5. this body

the ocean of porcelain white breaks at his side. i can only wonder how many people discovered it before me. the darker place, so imperfect and rough compared to rest of his smooth skin.  
i asked him how he got that scar. izuna told me it’s a mark, he was born with it.  
“i first thought that god left a hickey on my side when he created me” he said after a while. “that’s why i know that all our shared memories happened before. we live in the future. our final is not planned yet.” he continues. “isn’t it exciting?”


	6. the creator

“he wants us to be pure, yet he made us soulmates. don’t you think it’s a dick move?” izuna whispers.  
“who?”  
“him,” he raises his head and looks at the cloud starved sky. “the god.”  
my answer is nowhere to be heard.  
“i had always heard that siblings shouldn’t be in relationships.” he continues. “how are we supposed to resist god’s will?”  
“we are not siblings.” i say. “we are not _them_. i would never do any that fucked up shit _he_ did.”  
izuna smiles.  
“you would. in different conditions. _he’s_ you, but raised by hatred. war fucks shit up."


End file.
